iLove Sleeping
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: Two-shot. Freddie can't sleep. Who does he go to for help? His blond headed friend sleeping down the hall, that's who! How does she react to Freddie? FreddiexSam. Second installment of 'Ideas for Seddie Stories! R&R.
1. iCan't Sleep

**Here's the second installment in my 'summer fic-a-thon'. (: This is also a winner from 'Ideas for Seddie Stories'. This one will be a two-shot instead of a one-shot. (: **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**iLove Sleeping"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

Freddie grumbled and sat up on his bed, running his hands through his tousled, brown hair. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. It was the second week in a row that he hadn't been able to sleep. From past nights he knew that he wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon, either. He would drift off to sleep about four just to be rudely awakened by his mother two hours later telling him it was time for school. Freddie didn't even understand where this bout of insomnia had come from. All he knew was he had to find a way to fix it.

After about an hour of surfing the web on his laptop, Freddie leaned back in his chair and sighed. He looked at the clock; it flashed two-thirty. Freddie rubbed his eyes and shut the lid to his computer. He paced around his room trying to figure out a method to get himself to sleep. After a few minutes he stopped in his tracks; he remembered what a certain blond had told him hours ago, before she had walked into her own apartment. Hadn't she said that her mom was out of town for the weekend? Freddie slowly smiled. This was perfect.

Freddie tiptoed out of his room, being careful so as not to wake his mot- _Oh, right, _Freddie thought, _Mom's out of town._ Freddie smiled to himself; that meant he didn't have to worry about getting home so fast. Freddie made sure he had his key and quietly slipped out of his apartment. He looked at the apartment door across the hall from his. He wondered if the girl he was looking for was in there or in her own place. Freddie decided he would try her apartment before knocking on his brunette friend's door. He knew how freaked out Spencer could get when he was half asleep.

Freddie walked a couple of steps down the hallway; he was beaming, but he didn't know why he was so happy. _Lack of sleep, _His brain told him. He raised his fist up to knock on her door. As he did this he remembered the day she moved in.

Her mother had landed a pretty high paying job and decided it was time to move on with her life. So Sam talked her into moving in the apartment that had just become vacant right down the hall from Carly's and right beside his. Her mom obviously agreed.

Freddie sighed as realization hit him. She had moved in two weeks ago, and that was when his insomnia started. Freddie ran a nervous, shaking hand through his hair. He realized that the reason he probably wasn't sleeping was because of her. Because he knew she went to sleep a few feet away from him each night. And that the only thing separating them from each other was a thin wall.

He knocked once more and leaned casually against the door frame. Although inside he felt anything but casual. His heartbeat quickened in his chest as he heard rustling from behind the door. Then, not even a mere two seconds later, the door swung open and a disgruntled Sam stood there. She wasn't wearing much, and Freddie was quick to notice this. She wore an oversized tee that he strangely recognized as his own… Though he had no idea how she had gotten a hold of it, and no pants. Freddie's eyes raked her body up and down. He drank in the smoothness of her long, slender legs, right up to where the shirt hung just above her knee. Then he looked at her face; she was using one fist to rub her eye, her hair was tangled from sleep, but yet, Freddie couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful that he had ever seen her. She dropped her hand and blinked a few times, trying to gain focus. When she saw who was leaning against her doorway with a smirk on his face, no less, she scowled. Why would Freddie Benson be standing at her door at two thirty in the morning? It was beyond her, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Fredwiener, what do you want?" She barked at him; she shifted on her feet and rested one hand on her hip, still scowling at him. Freddie's smirk just got bigger. He took a step forward and was suddenly inside her apartment. Sam blinked; since when did Freddie get so bold?

"I couldn't sleep." He answered simply. He shut the door behind him and went over to stand in the middle of the room.

"So?" She questioned, running a hand through her messy blonde curls. "Why are you here? I was sleeping. S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G, Benson. That's usually what most people do at this hour." She told him as she turned and went to the kitchen to get herself something to drink. Freddie sighed.

"I haven't been able to sleep lately." He confessed glumly. Sam had noticed. Lately Freddie was just a bit more irritable than before and his face had sunken in a little. He had bags under his eyes, but yet, he was still smiling. Sam drank her water and came over to sit beside him on the couch. Sam was fighting an internal battle; one that she didn't even know what it was for. She looked over at her friend curiously. In the past few years Freddie had really grown up.

His jaw bone was now the chiseled one of a man, he had grown quite a few inches and he now towered over Sam. His style had majorly improved as well, though at this moment Freddie wasn't wearing much. All he had on was a pair of pajama pants. Sam couldn't help but notice how strong he looked. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she glanced down at her own attire. She had forgotten that she had pulled her pants off in the night because she got sweaty. She wanted to pretend Freddie hadn't noticed, though she knew that was a lie. She had noticed how his eyes raked her body.

Freddie took his eyes from the television to look over at Sam. Freddie thought he was going insane, but he swore there was a crimson tint on her cheeks. He smiled. She gave him a weird look.

"What?" She questioned, the crimson becoming embedded in her cheeks. Freddie smiled again; _it was time to taunt her, _he thought. Freddie scooted a little bit closer to her on the couch and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, making her squirm. Freddie never thought it would be possible, but here he was, sitting beside Sam on the couch and he was making her uncomfortable. He made Samantha Puckett squirm in her own house. He couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself.

Sam's eyes darted to his and then back down. "I-, uh," She stammered. This only caused Freddie's smile to grow on his face. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then she looked at Freddie with daggers. "What do you even care?!" She semi-shouted at him. Freddie jumped back at her sudden outburst.

Freddie maintained his position next to her on the couch however. He looked at her, taking her in. Her face was even redder, though this time it was out of anger, and her icy blue eyes had hardened. Freddie grinned at the effect he had on her. Any other night he would have been scared out of his mind from her reaction, but tonight he had a strange sense of confidence and stayed put. After all he had just witnessed her walls go down, even if just for a moment, and had seen a flash of vulnerability in her eyes. It was strange that when she had glanced at him a moment before that the strange softness in her eyes had made his heart jump. What was wrong with him? He wondered.

Freddie stayed calm.

"I was only trying to make conversation." He replied sweetly. Sam glared.

"I wish you weren't even here." She hissed through clenched teeth. Freddie sat back and smiled; he loved what he was doing to her.

"You don't mean that." He pretended to pout. Sam crossed her arms and turned her torso away from him.

"Leave me alone." She whispered as she leaned against the couch. "I'm going back to sleep, so I don't care what you do. Just don't let the door hit you too hard on the way out." She mumbled as she curled into a ball. Freddie dared to scoot closer to her. He reached his arms out and held her.

"I'm not leaving." He whispered into her ear. She shivered slightly, but made no attempt to move away from his embrace. He grinned.

_This night was going to be fun, _he thought.

* * *

**There you go, part 1! How did you like it? Leave reviews! Part 2 will be posted shortly. Stay tuned for the next installment. (: **


	2. iThink You've Helped Me Sleep

**Okay, here's part 2!**

**Just a little warning; I don't feel the need to rate this M since there is only a second of anything sexual... so I just wanted to warn you but there is a line or two that may be iffy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sam." Freddie gently shook her. He had lost feeling in his foot about an hour ago. Sam was lying on his legs, her arms curled around his thighs. Freddie awkwardly laughed. If Sam woke up to see them in this position he could only imagine what her reaction would be. Sure she hadn't minded when he held her earlier, but he kept telling himself it was only because she was sleepy. And he convinced himself that the only reason he held her in the first place was because he knew it would make her angry.

Freddie glanced down at the blond and blushed. She had now maneuvered herself upward. Her head was now resting just below…ahem. Freddie groaned. She was doing crazy things to his stomach and she didn't even realize it. He grabbed her under the arms and tried to slide her further down his legs. She obliged, and just curled right back up beside his knees that were folded up.

Freddie couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked when she slept. Then his eyes drifted further, past her face down to the smooth, silky shoulder that was exposed from under her shirt. His eyes moved to her chest, but once he realized what he was doing quickly averted them as he felt a blush creep up his neck. His eyes drifted back over to her sleeping body, however. Sam shifted causing her shirt to ride up a little too much. Freddie's heartbeat sped up as he glanced at her perfectly, milky smooth legs. He followed them all the way up to where he could see the side of her orange lacy underwear. He stared, and the longer he stared the more butterflies he got. He felt his pajama pants get tighter and ripped his eyes away from her. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

Once he calmed himself down he looked back at her face. It was all scrunched up, and her mouth was turned down into a frown. Freddie wondered what she was dreaming. "Don't leave." Sam mumbled in her sleep thrashing her head to the other side. Freddie could no longer see her face due to her hair, so he wasn't prepared when Sam began to toss and turn. There was no room on the small couch for her to turn over and thus, she fell to the floor before Freddie could react.

She jumped up quickly as if something had bit her. "What?!" She looked around frantically. Freddie couldn't help but laugh as he pulled himself off of the couch. He took her by the elbow and began to lead her to her bedroom.

"Come on Sam, time for bed!" He sang cheerily in her ear. She looked at Freddie with an annoyed glance. Freddie wasn't surprised at how fast she could go from 0 to annoyed.

"Why are you still here?" She grumbled, but let him lead her. They reached her bedroom and Freddie smirked. He was planning on having a little more fun teasing her.

"Why not, Sam?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear and his lips brushed her earlobe. He felt her shiver and he smirked, satisfied at how she kept reacting to him tonight. Sam pulled away from him and huffed over to her bed. She fell down onto it and pulled the covers over her.

"Yo, Freddork, I think you can take that as a sign to leave." She mumbled as her head hit the pillow. "I'm going back to sleep." Freddie chuckled and sat on her bed. Sam opened one of her eyes and released the grip she had on her pillow. "What?" She asked, annoyed. Freddie's grin never faded.

"I'm not leaving." He told her. Both of her eyes popped open and she groaned in annoyance. "I'll just stay here with you." He stated smugly. He sat back and awaited her reaction. She sat up.

"Why won't you just leave?! Can't you just take a hint?" She shouted in his face. He just smiled at her. He loved this new effect he had on her. Sure, right now she was yelling at him like she usually did, but she hadn't hit him once that night. And plus, the way she had reacted when he got close to her? That was out of the ordinary.

Freddie didn't reply to her outburst. Instead he moved even closer to her on the bed; he knew this could be a risk to his life, but he didn't care. Sam didn't move, nor did she say anything to him. She just glared. And glared. And glared. Freddie showed no amount of caring. Finally, when he got so close that his knee brushed hers, she spoke.

"What are you doing, freak?" Sam was biting her lip. Freddie took this as a pass to advance further. And that he did.

"You talk a lot. Do you know that?" He laughed. Sam's breath hitched as she made eye contact with him. His smile faded.

Before Sam could stop it she felt her eyes flutter closed and her body slowly move towards Freddie. Freddie began breathing hard, but didn't stop Sam. He closed his eyes as their lips met.

It was a sweet kiss at first, and after a few seconds Freddie began to feel a lot of new things for his fiesty blond friend. He felt confident enough to deepen it and he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Only Freddie knew he was asking entrance for more than just this, it was going to open up a whole new spectrum of possibilities for the two. This simple innocent kiss was breaking the boundary of their love/hate relationship into something more. But neither of them was concerned about what the future might hold; for now they were just releasing some of their pent up emotions.

Sam opened her mouth slightly, granting Freddie entrance. Though she had never gone this far she found her instincts kicking in, allowing her to go with what she felt. Hadn't it just been a few weeks ago she had gotten her _first kiss_? And now she was making out with the same dweeb? Sam smiled to herself; she had hoped this moment would come. No matter that her name was Samantha Puckett and that it was her job to make Freddie's life hell. She didn't care anymore; she was just sick of pretending. She had gone her whole life pretending and now she just wanted somebody she could be herself around. _And that guy is Freddie, _She thought to herself as he gently pushed her down onto the bed. Freddie kept the kisses soft, making sure he didn't put his whole weight on top of her. They stayed like that for awhile. A constant battle of dominance within their mouths, and it seemed Sam was winning as usual. But that was because Freddie was letting her. He pulled away from her, breathless. He smiled at her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed red, her lips slightly bruised, her eyes still closed, and a small smile playing on her lips. She finally realized Freddie's lips had left hers vacant and slowly opened her eyes. She stared up into Freddie's dark brown eyes and he stared into her crisp, blue ones. Sam smiled at him.

Freddie couldn't get enough of this. He loved the new effects he had on her. He leaned down to kiss her once more. Then it happened; Samantha Puckett giggled. Freddie looked at her incredulously. Then he broke into laughter. Sam's eyebrows furrowed together and a second later she kicked Freddie off of her. Freddie gained some composure and went back over to Sam.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded. Sam's eyes narrowed. Freddie seethed. They were getting along perfectly! Why did she have to react this way?

"You laughed at me." Her voice was meant to sound mean but instead it came out with tones of sadness and disappointment mixed. Freddie's eyes softened and he relaxed his back. He sat down on the bed beside her and held his arms open to her. Sam crossed her arms and shook her head. She was still angry. She let her walls down for two seconds and he _laughed _at her. She leaned her head against the wall and turned away from him.

"Sam, come on do you have to do this?" He pleaded. He reached out to touch her knee but she smacked his hand away. It didn't stop him though. He was determined to make her happy again. Freddie crawled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her before she could protest. She didn't move, just as he had suspected. She did, however, turn her head so he couldn't look at her face. Just as Freddie reached up to move her hair away he felt her chest heave quickly. A sob. Freddie held her tighter and put his finger under her chin forcing her to face him. Her face was streaked with tears. She looked at him for a second and then looked down, avoiding his gaze. Freddie frowned; a minute ago he was kissing her and now he made her cry. He felt terrible. He knew how much it took to make Sam cry, and truthfully, he didn't think he _had _ever seen her cry.

"Sam." He whispered, his voice coming out hoarsely. She looked up at him through watery eyes. "Don't cry." He comforted. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Freddie," Her voice was two pitches higher than normal. "I know you probably don't care, but I'm just so comfortable when I'm with you. I feel like I can be myself." She confessed. Freddie kissed her softly once more and pulled away.

"I do care Sam. I care for you a lot." He told her truthfully. Sam beamed.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Freddie nodded.

"Yes, I really-" Freddie was interrupted by an abrupt yawn from Sam. Freddie laughed,

"I think it's bedtime." He told her. She smiled and nodded, graciously lying down beside him.

She snuggled into him and sighed contentedly. Freddie nuzzled his face into her hair and smiled.

"Night Sam." He whispered as he pulled her tighter to his chest. There was no response from the blond he held in his arms, all he heard were soft snores. He smiled; he had a feeling his bout of insomnia was about to end.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up! I had to do some re-writes! But here it is! Finally! Please leave me some pretty reviews. I really appreciate them. Oh, and if you guys would like me to make this a chapter story let me know! I have a lot of cute ideas I can use for this, but I'll only do it if you guys review and tell me you want it! Lol!**

**Anyway! On to the next one-shot! Which do you want to read first 'iLike Popsicles, But I Love You', or 'She's a Dancer'? I have some new ideas that I want to try out too! Look for a lot of exciting updates from me soon!**

**Thanks! (:**


End file.
